tarshinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Tipped Trading Company
The Blue Tipped trading company is the single largest trade organization working out of Deepwater Harbor. It is run by a High charismatic Dwarf Named Muldrick Bluebeard. The Blue Tipped Trading company handles most of the import and export needs in Deepwater. They do both large wholesale and custom orders as well as general merchandise and supplies sold out of their brick and mortar shop Muldricks Cost less Emporium. Muldrick often brags that if he doesn't stock what you are looking for he can have it within a fortnight or its on the house. Many of the general stores in Deepwater are stocked by The Blue Tipped trading company and most of the craftsmen that make Deepwater their home get their raw materials from Muldrick and rely on him to distribute their merchandise. The Employees wear no uniform but instead are required to dye the tips of either their facial hair or hair on their heads, their choice. Founding Muldrick was born of one of the nobel Dwarf families just in time to see the collapse of Dwarven prosperity. However where most of his brethren were content to wallow in their recollections of the Golden age of the Ten Clans he was more than happy to take what little start up capital he could raise and buy his first ship. It was a small 5 crew vessel with barley enough cargo space to turn a profit but he persevered. Thanks to his charming personality and natural business sense he was able to turn 1 boat into 4 within half a decade. Muldrick discovered Deepwater when it was just a medium sized Harbor Town to a full blown city and eagerly set up shop seeing the potential for Growth and therefore profit. Muldrick was in no small way responsible for the first artisans to arrive in deepwater and call it home. Competition The Blue Tipped trading company has knocked out or assimilated most of its would be competitors. The only exceptions are BlackSails and the Iron Hoof trading company. The BlackSails are a company founded by a former pirate captain that wished to retire to a more lavish life and apply some amount of legitimacy to his funds. The only reason they have been able to remain competitive with The Blue Tipped trading company is because of their less than savory tactics for acquiring new suppliers and supply routs as well as their underground connections to the black market an other syndicates. They are also know, to the right people, for their ability to make certain cargo "disappear". The Iron hoof trading company was a group of retired soldiers familiar with he mountain passes that border the the rear of Deepwater harbor. They originally marketed themselves as a protection service for caravans but soon realized they could make much more cutting out the middle men while also eliminating possible dangers of bringing along folk that didn't know the area or terrain. While the BlackSails and the Blue Tipped Trading company often clash and buck heads, Muldrick has a good relationship with the leader of Iron hoof trading, Carder Coldcreek, since the two companies have different specialties. In fact they often find ways to work together when ones weakness can be shored up by the other. It is because of The iron Hoof trading company that Muldrick can make his 1 fortnight or free guarantee. False